100 Theme Challenge
by Rogue-Thirteen
Summary: 100 Theme challenge featuring Skimmons. I own nothing
1. 79 Starvation

Okay so drunk me might be more productive that sober me so here we go

I've wanted to do the 100 theme challenge based off Skimmons and have a list of topics mostly set out but just haven't uploaded anything…

79\. Starvation

2 days. That's how long May's super hot ex-husband had been gone. It was also how long Skye had gone without eating any food.

"Skye if you keep this up you might die."

Skye didn't meet my eyes or even acknowledge that I'd spoken.

"Skye please eat something"

2 days. A human body could survive for over 3 weeks with no food, but water was a different story and Skye was refusing both.

"What's the point?"

_She spoke!_

"Skye, you can't handle much more of this especially if you want to heal properly."

I'm an abomination though. I deserve to die."

My blood ran cold. A world without Skye was unimaginable.

"No Skye, you're not-"

"You said so though." She turned to look at me for the first time in 2 days " You said Raina was an abomination. You said she was too dangerous and her kind deserved to be eradicated"

I flinched.

_Eradicated_.

I had used that word. I had meant it too. Knowing Skye was the same as Raina changed everything though. I couldn't lose her.

"I was wrong. We fear what we don't understand-"

"So you fear me…" The rejection in Skye's eye's broke my heart.

"No!" My mouth kept moving before I could fully process my thoughts "You're the only person I feel safe with"

Her eyes bore into mine and I fought to not look away, to not hide from my feelings anymore.

I stepped closer to her bunk slowly not wanting her scare her away

"Skye, a world without you isn't a world I want to know."

A million emotions seemed to shine through her eyes until she slowly, but confidently, grabbed the sandwich in my hand and took a bite.

Maybe, just maybe, we were on a path of healing

I know it's short but meh. It's just drabble really and well I'm busy eating cold chef boyardee


	2. 73 I Can't

This is technically cheating because someone asked for this on Tumblr and I just made it fit the challenge (By the way I now have a Tumblr if you care to follow. It's under the same name) so… here you go

73\. I can't

"Skye, what are you doing?!"

"What the hell is your problem, Simmons?!"

_She called her Simmons. It must be bad. _Coulson thought as he slowly walked down the halls of the newest secret base. The duo had been arguing more since Skye's new role among the Inhumans kept her from staying for more than a couple days at a time. If asked though, Jemma refused to acknowledge a connection between the two occurrences. "What is going on?" He asked, almost afraid to know what meaningless argument was happening now.

"Hey AC, Simmons here is being completely anal about her lab" Skye replied, adding an eye roll for effect. "again"

"Skye, how many times do I have to tell you not to come into the lab without prior notice?" Jemma yelled back exasperated.

"You've _never_ said that before!"

"I announced it last week. Maybe if you were _here_ more often you would know these things. You could've tampered with _very_ important-"

"Is that what this is about?! The fact that I'm not around?" Skye asked as she took a few steps in Jemma's direction.

"No o- of course not. This is about science and- and lab safety and being told when people are coming and going!" Jemma yelled, back clearly growing flustered.

"Yeah, that last part definitely doesn't sound like a jab" Skye muttered sarcastically.

"Well what makes you think disappearing like that for days on end with zero contact is okay?"

"We're spies Jemma!" Skye yelled "It's kind of in the job description and that's not even taking into consideration the freaky alien thing!"

"Yes but this is different!"

"How the hell is it different?! Are you insinuating that I can't hold my own out there? I am just as capable as Bobbi or-"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Skye froze at the declaration, but Jemma just rambled on. "I can't keep doing this. I can't keep wondering when you'll leave next or if you will make it back safely! For all the times you are amazing and strong you are also careless and-"

Jemma's speech was cut abruptly by Skye's unbelievably soft lips. Time stopped and Jemma couldn't quite process what was happening. Skye pulled away, suddenly very self conscious, when Jemma never responded to the kiss.

"I'm really hoping you meant you loved me in a romantic way or this just got really awkward..." Skye whispered as a blush crept up her face. "If you didn't then I'm sorry for overstepping and that will _never_ happen aga-"

"Oh please do stop talking" Jemma muttered against Skye's lips and initiated the second kiss, one full of desire and relief.

Coulson tried looking anywhere else but at the two girls "Don't mind me, I'll just get out of your way" His comment fell on deaf ears as Skye attacked Jemma's lab coat and tie. _Walk away, WALK AWAY! _He turned around and quickened his pace once he heard a chair fall followed by papers flying.

"Hey Fitz, I wouldn't go in there!" He said once he saw Fitz approach the lab.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

Just them a small tremor shook the base.

Two sets of eyes connected and it all made sense.

Fitz ran back to the garage, presumably, yelling, "Mack! I c- I cal- I- I WIN!"

_I really hope this means the arguments will stop _Coulson thought as he headed to the control center to cut the lab's camera feed.


	3. 31 Flowers

#31 Flowers

Daisies.

I couldn't help but get you a bouquet when we went on our first date. Sure it was hard seeing as we were underground and away from civilization, but I had convinced Bobbi to pick them up on her way back into base. You couldn't stop laughed when you saw them and I just knew I had to keep that carefree Skye around as much as possible.

They became a regular part of our date nights. I even remember convincing Fitz to set up the echo chamber to project us a field of daisies when I couldn't procure actual flowers.

I gifted you a daisy necklace the first birthday we celebrate together and a charm bracelet the following christmas.

I always worried it would get tiring but you laughed and your eyes sparkled brighter and brighter every time so I couldn't bring myself to stop.

I bring you fresh flowers every week hoping that, if I'm not here when you awake, you will see them and know you're not alone.

I visit every day in hopes of seeing those lovely brown orbs I fell in love with, but as the days turn into weeks and the weeks into months, the rest of the medical team is trying to talk "sense" into me.

I know the science though. There's still a chance you'll wake up and as long as there is, I will sit here every day and keep you company.

Please wake up Skye. I'll see you again tomorrow.


End file.
